playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Clank
This article is about ' '''Clank is one of the main protaganists of the Ratchet & Clank series. He is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars 2. His in-game rival is Daxter and his unlockable minion is Orvus. Biography INTERESTING Clank, real name XJ-0461, was a small robot and Ratchet's long-time companion and friend, and the deutragonist of the'' Ratchet & Clank'' series. He was born at the Robot Factory on the Planet Quartu but was created in the Great Clock by his father, Orvus. While Clank's serial number was B5429671, the name "Clank" emerged when Ratchet's homemade ship rocked while flying to Planet Novalis, causing the small robot to hit the side of the ship and making a clank sound. This became his nickname throughout his adventures with Ratchet. THE LEGACY OF CLANK *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *Name: *Reason: *Connection: Gameplay Movelist * (Square Moves): **'Clank-Fu' - , , **'Heli-Blades' - or + **'Uppercut' - + **'Hyper-Strike' - + **'Aerial Clank-Fu' - (Air) **'Aerial Heli-Blades '- or + (Air) **'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) **'Aerial Hyper-Strike' - + (Air) * (Triangle Moves): **'ThunderStorm Umbrella '- (Hold to charge/for ThunderStorm Umbrella) (Can move while charging) **'Chronoscepter' - or + **'Zoni Blaster' - + **'Blowtorch Briefcase' - + **'Aerial ThunderStorm Umbrella' - (Hold to charge/for Aerial ThunderStorm Umbrella) (Can move while charging) **'Aerial Chronoscepter' - or + (Air) **'Aerial Zoni Blaster' - + (Air) **'Aerial Blowtorch Briefcase' - + (Air) * (Circle Moves): **'Holo-Knuckles '- , , **'Tie-A-Rang ' - or + **'Cufflink Bomb' - + **'Tanglevine Carnation ' - + **'Aerial Holo-Knuckles '- (Air) **'Aerial Tie-A-Rang' - or + (Air) **'Aerial Cufflink Bomb' - + (Air) **'Aerial' 'Tanglevine Carnation' - + (Air) * (Cross Moves): **'Jet Boots' - Hold during fall. * (Throw Moves): **'Stealth Take Down' - or **'Metal Punch' - **'Jet Hyper-Strike' - (Trigger Moves): *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves): *Level 1: Attack, Gadgetbots! - Three Gadjetbots appear and kill the opponents. *Level 2: Zoni Attack - Three Zoni appear and start to shoot at enemies. *Level 3: The Giant Clank - Clank transforms into Giant Clank. He can He could shoot rockets from his arms, launch energy bombs, knock enemies out cold with one punch, and crush opponents under his huge weight. ºººººººººººººººººº Quotes and Taunts Taunts Intros and Outros Introduction Costumes *Metal Skin The default appearance of Clank, based in Ratchet & Clank: Q-Force. **Green Metal: recorded version (ACIT) **Blue Metal: recorded version (ACIT) **Yellow skin: recorded version (ACIT) *Secret Agent Clank with a suit based in Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One **White Suit **Red Suit **Yellow Suit (Klunk) *Blender Based in Secret Agent Clank. **Blue Metal **Red Metal **Yellow Metal Minion Orvus Orvus can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Clank. Gallery ClankPortait.png Secret Clank.png Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Alexray35 Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters